


Just Sam

by dontshootmespence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Anal hooks, F/M, Nipple Play, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootmespence/pseuds/dontshootmespence
Summary: Going to a motel with a strange man is not recommended, but for Sam, maybe there’s an exception.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 16





	Just Sam

Going to a dirty motel with a tall, soft-eyed, hard-jawed stranger was probably on the list of stupidest things you’d ever done. You knew his name was Sam. But for all you knew, he had no last name. He was like Cher or Bono or Madonna, instantly recognizable on name alone. After this, the name Sam would forever bring back memories of delicate bruises, red strips across your ass, sweat-slick flushed skin and more orgasms than you’d ever experienced with every other partner you’d ever had combined.

Aside from his name, the fact that he was built like a Greek God and the undeniable fact that he knew just what to do with every delicious piece of his glorious body, you knew one thing.

He was insatiable.

Every time he stalked in your direction, that fleeting thought of leaving (because hey, you had a life waiting outside these walls) instantly flew away. Dark eyes grew ever darker each time he laid eyes on you, your body blushed red with sizzling heat. “Sam, I don’t know what you do for a living, but I have a life out there,” you spoke, half hoping he would give you a reason to stay.

Sam didn’t disappoint. “Oh, but we’re having so much fun,” he said, sitting up straight against the headboard with his hands clasped together in his lap. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and went to grab his clothes. Your legs clenched around nothing at the sight of his perfect ass. God, he was fucking gorgeous. “You haven’t even experienced my best moves yet.”

No?

Because the constant tingling in your cunt and your perpetually hard nipples said yes. “Oh really?”

Your life outside this room wasn’t that great anyway. Fuck it. When he strutted back toward the bed and crawled toward you, you smiled into his hungry kiss. “Absolutely,” he replied haughtily.

“What are your best moves?”

“Get on all fours and I’ll show you, little girl.”

Never in a million years had you imagined allowing yourself to be called that, but here you were assuming the position with unbridled eagerness. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a silver hook with a ball on one end and a chain on the other. Your cunt clenched, but your heart raced. You’d never done anything like that before, with a toy anyway.

As Sam approached, chest forward and standing tall, you watched the gleam of the silver ball, opening your mouth without even realizing it to moisten it. “I didn’t even have to tell you to open,” he said with more than a hint of a smile in his voice. “Eyes forward.”

He walked behind you and wet his fingers with lube, probing at your ass before pressing the ball to the tight ring of muscle. You breathed through the pressure as he pushed it inside you, you body sucking it in eagerly. “All I’m going to do is tug on this little chain,” he teased, his stark-white smile gleaming in the dim-lit motel room. “And you’re going to come for me. I won’t even have to touch you.”

You could feel the arousal running down your leg and your body kept clenching around nothing, missing his cock inside you.

Instead of sitting behind you, he came to kneel in front of you, his muscled arms resting comfortably on the bed; smile wicked. “I’m gonna watch,” he said calmly.

When he tugged at the chain, you felt your whole body bear down on the pressure, pushing against it. Despite your empty cunt, you could feel some tension from the ball. Your mouth dropped open as Sam tugged at the chain in various directions, quickly finding which one made you tremble. “Hands behind your back, slut. Just look up at me with those beautiful eyes while I wreck you.”

It’s like you were another person when you looked into his lust-filled eyes. Doing as he commanded, you gave him your best doe-eyed, tongue out, well-fucked look, smiling when he licked into your mouth. With each tug of the chain, you whimpered as the ball somehow hit multiple spots inside you. A bone-deep wave of pleasure rolled through you as you looked into Sam’s eyes. “Good girl, slut. Keep looking at me.”

As the waves radiated outward, your nipples scratched back and forth against the rough blanket, providing you with just the right degree of pain to push you over the edge, legs shaking as you started to come. “Look at me,” he commanded.

Your eyes popped open to see his almost black with lust, a self-assured smile on his lips. “Sam! Fuck!” You cried out, without a care for who else was in earshot. Every muscle tensed to the point of pain - but a welcome pain. “Oh my god!”

“Not God,” he replied, his smooth baritone drawing out the last of your orgasm with only two syllables. “Just Sam.”


End file.
